The Closet
by JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: Cassie and her brothers just released hell on earth when they damage their aunt's teleportation device, allowing the titans to cross from their world into our own! That's the bad news, here's the worse news: if they don't fix the device within 48 hours, the two worlds will merge permanently, potentially spelling the end of mankind. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters except my own.**

**Full summary: Cassie and her brothers just released hell on earth when they damage their aunt's teleportation device, allowing the titans to cross from their world into our own! That's the bad news, here's the worse news: if they don't fix the device within 48 hours, the two worlds will merge permanently, potentially spelling the end of mankind. Now, for some good news: the device not only permits titans into our world, but the show's heroes as well. Can they help the siblings fix their fatal mistake before it's too late? **

* * *

**Prologue  
**

"If I'm lying, then may God strike me down and kill me now," the storeowner said smugly.

An enormous foot smashed through the roof, squashing the owner beneath its sole as debris rained down, further destroying the store and injuring customers.

"_Holy crap!"_ Calvin screamed, covering his head and leaping away in time as a chunk of roof shattered where he previously stood. He stumbled into me, his mouth agape as the foot retracted, revealing a towering titan who gazed down at the store, its mouth ajar in anticipation. "It's the titans! Aunt Les was right! They've crossed into our world!"

"Run! This way!" Levi commanded, herding Calvin and I toward the back exit.

Screams pierced the sky as customers scrambled all over the place in an attempt to escape the store. The titan dipped one hand into the massive hole, catching two people and swiftly bringing them to its mouth.

"No! It's going to eat them!" Calvin howled. He whirled on Levi, glaring at him. "Well?! Aren't you going to kill that thing before it kills us all?!"

"Tsk. Take this!" Levi shrugged off the bulky backpack, throwing it at me.

"Oof!" I coughed, the bag hitting me square in the stomach.

"I'll take care of the titan. You guys hurry to the car," Levi ordered.

Before I could reply, Levi ran under the hole the titan created, attaching his grappling hook to the back of the titan and flying forward, unsheathing his swords as he prepared to attack.

"Cassie, let's go before we really do die!" Calvin said, pulling on my sleeve.

"R-Right," I said, tearing my eyes away from the horrible scene and running after Calvin out of the building through the back exit.

Police sirens and screams saturated the air as Calvin and I fled the store, hurrying towards the car in the parking lot, which fortunately was still intact. The parking lot was in chaos as people scrambled to their vehicles or escaped on foot, wanting to put as much distance between them and the monster as possible. Unbelievably, some brave, or rather foolish, souls were filming the scene and titan with their phones, their faces excited at this unimaginable anomaly occurring in their small, mundane town.

"Hey, that guy just defeated the monster!" Someone cried.

Calvin and I looked to find Levi landing on top of the pawn shop's roof as the titan tipped sideways, a deep gash in its neck as it collapsed with thunderous noise on top of the pawn shop. Levi jumped off the roof in time as the entire shop crumbled, with nothing but the titan's degenerating corpse lying waste amongst the rubble. I couldn't see the humans the titan took captive, but I hoped Levi saved them in time

"Alright! That guy killed the monster!" One of the foolish people who stayed to capture the entire scene on his smartphone, aimed his phone at Levi, a grin on his face. "Way to go! Are you a superhero or something?"

"That's insane! What _was_ that thing?" A young woman asked.

"Somehow, I felt as if I've seen it from somewhere…." Someone else remarked.

Some people were still running away for their lives while others stood still, gawking at the incredible demolished scene before them.

"I suggest you all start leaving now," Levi said, approaching us, his green cloak fluttering in the gentle breeze while his silvery swords glinted in the afternoon sunlight, despite being bathed in blood.

"Why? You killed the monster, right?" The same guy who referred to Levi as a superhero, grinned, his phone trained on Levi. "It's dead, so that means we're no longer in danger, right?"

"Are you dumb?!" I snapped, startling the guy. "For all you know, there could be more of those things! In fact, I assure you, there are!"

"Ho? You 'assure' us, huh?" The guy switched his attention and phone on me. "Why do you say that? Don't tell me you have something to do with that monster's appearance?" Levi grabbed the guy's phone, throwing it to the ground and shattering it into pieces beneath his foot several times before kicking the glass and fractured parts across the lot. "Hey!" The guy cried, horrified, gaping at the destruction before grabbing Levi by his cravat and glaring hotly down at him. The guy was five whole inches taller than Levi as well as a hundred pounds bigger than him. "That phone cost me $700! What are you going to do about this, huh?!"

_Has he seriously forgotten Levi just defeated a titan a thousand times his size?_ I thought, sweatdropping.

At that moment, the ground shook violently, setting off car alarms, damaging their windows and sending people into another mass panic. I stumbled back, my grip tight around the backpack while Calvin toppled forward, the reverberations throwing him off balance. Levi grabbed the man's wrist clutching his cravat and twisted it to which the man howled in extreme pain, backpedaling and holding the injured wrist to his chest.

"Now what?!" Calvin demanded.

"There's more of them!" Someone shrieked.

I gasped when I spied a horde of titans rushing our way, the ground bucking powerfully beneath the heavy weight of the incoming titans. There were too many… not even Levi could beat them all on his own!

"Damn it," Levi cursed lowly, drawing his sword up to his chin as he glared at the fast-approaching titans.

"What are you standing around for? Kill them!" The guy shouted.

"More importantly, why are _you_ still here?!" I demanded. "Get out of here, idiot!"

"You and Calvin both need to leave!" Levi commanded, rushing forward. "Get in the car and take the parts to your aunt, quickly!"

"Levi, wait! You can't take them all on your own!" I shouted after him. "Plus, there aren't any tall buildings for you to use your gear!"

"Listen, brat, just do as you're told and focus on your own mission, got it?" Levi snapped, vaulting off an SUV and shooting a grapple hook, which attached itself in the right eye of one of the titan's.

It yelped in pain, reaching for the wire but Levi detached the hook just as he soared above the horde, spinning in tornado-like fashion as he struck down multiple titans. Calvin and I looked on in complete wonder as Levi deftly maneuvered through the throng of titans, cutting them down, one by one.

"He's… he's actually doing it! He's actually holding his own!" Calvin remarked, surprised and impressed. "Now, I can see why you love the guy."

"I don't love him!" I quickly denied, blushing furiously at my brother's comment. "I said he's one of my favorite characters."

"Whatever. Now, let's hurry back to the house!" Calvin said, running to the car.

"But we didn't get the battery! Plus, we can't just leave Levi!" I protested.

"What are you expecting to do, Cassie?! Just what can you do that will help Levi, huh?! Besides, the guy is totally holding his own. Look! The numbers have decreased," Calvin stated happily, pointing at the dwindling number of titans. "That's your boyfriend for you!"

"Stop saying that! And I know I can't do much but—"

"Cassie, look! There's more of them!" Calvin screamed, pointing behind me, his eyes wide with terror.

Across the parking lot, opposite from us, a greater number of titans charged our way, their feet furiously pounding the ground.

"Oi, brats! Why are you standing there like idiots?! Hurry and get those parts back to your aunt!" Levi commanded,

"But what about you?!" I demanded.

Calvin forcefully grabbed my arm, yanking me toward the car. "Let's go, Cassie!"

"But Levi—!"

"Let's go!" Calvin shouted, throwing open the passenger door and diving inside.

I tightened my grip around the backpack, its valued contents reminding me of our objective, and hurriedly entered the driver's seat, starting the car and peeling out of the lot with Levi and the ever-growing number of titans shrinking behind us.

"Alright! Now, all we have to do is—_argh!_" A sudden, violent jolt interrupted Calvin, his head jerking forward, and the car whipping into a tailspin.

"_Ah!"_ I screamed as the car flipped over several times before coming to a rest on its hood.

A small, lean titan had raced ahead of the pack, spotting the moving vehicle and launching toward it, crash landing near the car and sending the car into a tailspin before it flipped over. My entire body ached in such incredible agony that even the slightest movement would cause me to nearly pass out from the excruciating pain surging throughout my body. I looked over at my brother whose eyes were closed and face badly scratched.

"Calvin?" I called weakly. "Cal—?" The car was lifted from the ground, and I involuntarily screamed at the agonizing pain shooting through my body as the car's motion shifted my body. My screams rose in intensity as the titan raised the car above its gaping mouth, prepared to devour us whole. _"No!"_ I screeched, the titan releasing the car, and the mangled, metal object plunged downward, disappearing inside the titan where darkness swallowed the light and any hope of rescuing.


	2. Sucky to Start to a Sucky Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters except my own.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sucky Start to a Sucky Summer**

_Three weeks earlier…._

"This totally blows," Calvin muttered.

Calvin, Kelvin and I were riding in the backseat of Dad's SUV with Dad driving and Mom sitting in the passenger seat, reading a mystery novel. Dad shot Calvin an irritated glare in the rearview mirror, scowling.

"And whose fault is it?" he demanded, his tone heavy with annoyance.

No one replied. Calvin slumped lower in the seat, his arms crossed and scowl deepening. Calvin sat in the middle while his twin, Kelvin, and I sat by the window seats. Kelvin stared out the window, his head bobbing rhythmically as he listened to his music on his iPod, oblivious to the conversation. I sighed, propping my elbow on the car door and gazing with complete boredom out the window.

"Hey, knock it off!" Kelvin hissed. I looked over to find the boys wrestling over Kelvin's iPod.

"Hand it over, it's my turn!" Calvin said.

"No way! I still have an hour left!" Kelvin protested.

I groaned, rolling my eyes and resting my forehead against the cool glass window. Kelvin and Calvin were identical twin brothers with Calvin being older by five minutes. Although the two were similar in appearance, their personalities were the completely opposite. Calvin was quick-tempered, impatient and rash while Kelvin was more mild-mannered, chill and careful. I felt a sharp jab in my side and, before I could react, Kelvin's head slammed into my shoulder as he attempted to keep the iPod away from Calvin.

"Would you guys knock it off?!" I growled, shoving Kelvin away from me.

I huffed, tucking several strands of black hair behind my right ear and readjusted my ponytail, feeling the all familiar headache that came whenever the boys got into one of their stupid fights. I was eighteen years-old while my brothers were two years younger than me, and although we constantly argued, fought and irked each other's nerves, we were pretty close.

"Alright, that's it!" I snapped, yanking the iPod out of the boys' hands. "How about this instead: you both listen to the iPod and take turns on picking the song," I suggested.

"That is... actually a good idea," Kelvin said begrudgingly.

"Fine, but _I _get to choose the song first!" Calvin said, reaching for the device.

"Yeah, no, you're doing rock-paper-scissors," I said, smacking Calvin's hand away.

Once that was settled, I sighed in relief as my headache slowly disappeared thanks to my quick thinking.

"Nice call, Cassie," Mom said, smiling. "You'll only have to bear with it for two more hours."

_Yay,_ I thought dully.

My parents were taking my brothers and I to stay with Mom's sister and her husband, Lesley and Dan

Anders. They lived in the small town Core Creek (or as my brothers and I affectionately call _Bore_ Creek); the type of town where everyone knew everyone and their business. Our parents were forcing us to live with the Anders as punishment. School let out for summer vacation two weeks ago and last week, my brothers and I got into some trouble because of a prank we had pulled on a neighbor; but to be fair, the guy totally had it coming to him.

_Last week…._

"They did it! I just know they're responsible!" Mr. Pearce snapped at our parents. Mom, Dad, my brothers, and I were in the living room with Mr. Pearce, our neighbor from a few doors down, screaming at my parents, threatening to sue them because of a prank he believed we were responsible for. "Those despicable kids ruined my baby! I barely had her for three months and already they violated her! They will not get away with it this time!" Mr. Pearce whipped his head in our direction where my brothers and I were squeezed tight on the small couch. He narrowed his beady black eyes at us, his scowl deepening. "You may have gotten away with your pranks before, but not this time. This time, I refuse to let you off the hook, you no good miscreants!"

"Mr. Pearce, I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting my children," Mom said, glaring.

"And _I_ would appreciate it if you would stop being such useless parents!" Mr. Pearce snapped back, shifting his burning glare on Mom. "You're useless! What good are you if you can't control your own children?! You're supposed to discipline your kids so they act right! You're failing your jobs miserably!"

"Hey, you can't talk to our parents like that!" Calvin shouted, hopping to his feet.

"And _you_ can't act however you like, yet you do it, anyway!" Mr. Pearce fired back. "I'll see you all in court! You owe me big time, this I swear to you!" Mr. Pearce said before marching out of the room.

A second later, the front door slammed shut, the force reverberating throughout the house. It was silent for a moment with Dad looking pissed, Mom looking distressed, Kelvin looking concerned and Calvin looking nervous.

"Whoa… was that intense or what?" Calvin asked, breaking the silence.

Dad scowled, his expression furious. "You tell me Calvin! How did that whole encounter seem to you? Was it bad or what?!" Calvin flinched at Dad's harsh tone, and I silently gulped. I've never seen Dad so pissed. "This is the fifth time Mr. Pearce came to us about another one of your guys' stupid pranks!"

"Would it make any difference if we said he deserved it?" Kelvin asked meekly.

"I want you to think about that for a second, Kelvin, and then you tell me," Dad replied, scowling.

Kelvin slumped his shoulders, dropping his head in shame with Calvin and I doing the same. We knew how this would go: Dad would yell at us till he was blue in the face with Mom nodding in silent agreement. Then they'd send us upstairs so we could 'think about what we've done' and ground us for a week or two.

"You guys should make one last phone call to your friends because, let me tell you, you will not be seeing them for—"

"Dear," Mom interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, dear."

I lifted my head, raising my eyebrows in curiosity. Well, this was a first. Usually, Mom did nothing more than simply agree with whatever punishment Dad threw at us. Calvin and Kelvin also raised their heads, eyeing Mom suspiciously.

"Clearly, this isn't working. The lectures, the groundings; that's it, I'm really putting my foot down on this. Mr. Pearce had a point when he said we were failing our jobs miserably," Mom said, looking sad.

"Megan, you can't be serious," Dad said. "Pearce—he's a lunatic. Plus, he's never had children, so, in all honesty, he can't really talk to us about what it takes to discipline kids."

"I know that, but discipline is supposed to correct, right?" Mom turned to us, exasperated. "We've been disciplining and disciplining and, yet, the result has remained the same."

"So, what, we just stop punishing them?" Dad asked, snorting.

"No, not at all. What I'm saying is we need to kick it up a notch," Mom said, her mouth curling into a smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, nervous.

"You're not going to disown us, are you?" Kelvin asked shrilly.

Calvin nudged him hard in the ribs. "What are you, an idiot? Of course they're not going to disown us… right?" Calvin asked, his eyes flitting to his parents, his expression nervous.

Mom smiled suspiciously. "It's funny you say that because that's exactly what we're doing."

"What?!" My brothers and I cried.

Dad glanced at Mom questioningly, his brows furrowed. "Huh?" Dad asked, stumped.

Mom continued, "You guys will be staying with Uncle Dan and Aunt Les for the rest of summer vacation."

_"WHAT?!"_

All three of our faces drained of color at Mom's announcement while Dad seemed pleased and impressed.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds nice indeed," Dad agreed, smiling.

"Dad, you… you can't be serious!" I protested.

Mom crossed her arms, leveling each of us with a serious glare. "You guys will be staying with them for the whole vacation. There will be no discussion about it."

"This is good, actually. You guys haven't seen Uncle Dan and Aunt Les in years, plus they have such an expansive backyard, you can play that Extreme Catch game of yours there without having to worry about breaking anything or hurting anyone," Dad said, smiling broadly.

"But they live in the middle of _nowhere_," Calvin groaned. "There's nothing to do up there! They don't even have a stinkin' McDonalds!"

"Tough," Mom replied, smirking. "It's either this or be grounded for the rest of vacation."

"We'll take the second one!" Kelvin spoke quickly with Calvin and I nodding in agreement.

Mom chuckled. "I was just joking; you have no choice. I mean, we've grounded you guys before and that didn't seem to do anything. So, hopefully this will."

So that was that. Over the next few days, my brothers and I pleaded with our parents to change their minds, but they would not budge.

_Present…._

Dan and Lesley Anders lived on the outskirts of town, where there was nothing but plant life for miles. The Anders' home was huge along with their front and backyard. Shoot, can you even call it a yard? The front and backyards were more like football fields than yards. The front yard was well-kept, with the grass and bushes lining the house recently cut. Bright, colorful flowers planted along the front and side of the house, added beauty to the place. The screen door flew open and a slim dark-skinned woman rushed out of the house, arms spread out wide. She was of average height and had short black hair that stopped at her chin. Her brown eyes were wide with delight, her mouth curled into a gleeful smile.

"Awww, look at my babies all grown up!" Aunt Les said, coming over to me first and embracing me.

The smell of strawberry kiwi filled my nose, bringing a sense of nostalgia. Aunt Les loved her strawberry kiwi shampoo and used it religiously.

"Hey, Aunt Les. Long time no see," I said.

"You're telling me! You guys don't even call! At least your parents kept in touch," Les said, pulling away. "The twins! Oh, you guys really do look alike!" Aunt Les remarked hugging the boys simultaneously.

"Hey, Aunt Les," the boys mumbled their greeting.

Aunt Les pulled away, her grin refusing to fade. "Let me see if I can tell you guys apart. Okay…." Aunt Les studied the boys seriously for a moment. "Okay, you're Kelvin," Aunt Les said, pointing at Calvin, "and you're Calvin, right?" she asked, pointing at Kelvin.

"Wrong, Lesley, that's Calvin and that's Kelvin," Mom corrected, coming over to Aunt Les and embracing her.

"Oh, darn it. I thought for sure I had it. It's okay though, I'll get it eventually. We have the entire summer to get to know each other better!"

_Ugh, please for the love of all that is holy, do _not_ remind me,_ I thought bitterly.

I had nothing against Aunt Les or anything, it's just... there was a reason why we stopped visiting the Anders. My brothers and I would never stop complaining to Mom and Dad about how dull life with the Anders was. Aunt Les was a housewife while Uncle Dan was a mechanic who owned a repair shop. They didn't have any kids, and I can't remember if it was because they couldn't have any or didn't want any, but I'm betting it was the former since Aunt Les always enjoyed having us over while Uncle Dan, on the other hand, would not be so enthusiastic about us, but the boys were to blame for that. They enjoyed pulling pranks more than me and had pulled several on Uncle Dan due to boredom.

On their last prank, Uncle Dan finally put his foot down and forced the boys to weed the front and backyard (I did mention the yards were similar to football fields, right?) Needless to say, the boys never messed with Uncle Dan again but, fortunately, that summer was the last time we would stay with the Anders until, of course, now.

"My, how long has it been since I've seen you guys, five years?" Aunt Les asked. "My goodness, it's been so long! And how are you, Megan?"

Mom sighed. "Hanging in there."

"Right, right. You told me about the whole Pearce deal. You keep hanging in there, girl," Aunt Les said, gently patting Mom's back. "Dave, hello, honey," Aunt Les greeted when Dad sauntered around the front of the car.

"Hey, Lesley. Thanks again for doing this for us," Dad said.

"Sure, sure! It's great to have the kids over, especially since it can get rather lonely what with Dan always being at the shop and all," Aunt Les said, sighing.

"Speaking of, is Dan at the shop now?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and he won't be returning until late, but you guys are staying for the night, right?" Aunt Les asked, hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, Lesley. We have some business we must take care of back home," Dad said, shooting us a withering glare.

My brothers and I started, averting our gazes.

Aunt Les sighed, looking forlorn. "That's such a shame. Well, surely you can stay for dinner?"

"We can do dinner," Mom spoke before Dad could.

"Megan—" Dad started but Mom shook her head.

"I rarely get to see my sister, Dave. Why can't we stay for dinner? Give me a good reason."

"Traffic," Dad answered immediately.

"I said a _good_ reason. We're staying," Mom said, turning to Aunt Les.

"Yes! Woo! It's always nice to have dinner with family. Well, let's get your things inside, and I'll start working on dinner, okay?"

* * *

"That was quite the meal, Lesley. I forgot about your awesome cooking," Dad remarked, wiping his mouth with his napkin and placing it on his empty plate.

"It was very good, Les. You know, I've always been envious of your cooking skills," Mom said

"You cook just as well as me, Megan," Aunt Les said, standing to her feet. "But thanks for the compliments. Is everyone finished eating? I'll start clearing the table."

"I'll help you, Aunt Les," I said, standing.

"Thanks, dearie."

Aunt Les grabbed the dishes, and I collected the cups and drinks, following Aunt Les into the kitchen, which stood adjacent from the dining room.

"Alright, Lesley, we're heading out," Dad said.

Aunt Les emerged from the kitchen, a small smile on her face. "I still wish you guys can stay, but if you really say you can't, then you can't. Visit at least once, okay?" Aunt Les asked, hugging Mom.

"Of course," Mom said, pulling away.

"See you, Lesley You let us know if they give you even a hint of trouble, and we'll deal with it, okay?" Dad said.

"What could possibly be worse than spending the summer in Bore Creek?" Calvin muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, Dave, but I'm sure the kids and I will get along just fine," Aunt Les assured.

"Right. Well, just remember to call us just in case, hm? And as for you guys," Dad said, shifting his stern gaze onto us. We flinched, averting our gazes elsewhere. "This is your last chance, got it? If you cause any sort of problems with your aunt and uncle, then we'll have to do something even more drastic, understand?"

"Yes," we answered dully.

"Good," Dad said, smirking. "I'm not worried though. I don't know if you guys remember, but Uncle Dan isn't really a big fan of pranks, so I'd keep that in mind if I were you."

Kelvin and Calvin muttered curses under their breaths while I silently gulped, my heart skipping a beat.

"Alright, we're leaving. Bye, you guys. Be good, okay?" Mom said.

She came over and hugged each of us, kissing our foreheads and stepping back over to the front door. Dad nodded to us, his stern expression softening.

"See you in a few weeks," Dad said.

"Ooh, a friend of mine will be having a cookout soon. You should come then!" Aunt Les said, excited.

Dad perked up at the word 'cookout' and smiled hugely. "Cookout, huh? We'll definitely come back then!"

"Really, Dad? Food, and not your children, is your reason of coming back?" I asked, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Pretty much, yeah. Alright, later!" Dad said, waving and heading out.

Mom shook her head, smiling warmly at us. "Don't mind your father. We'll call you soon, okay? Love you, bye."

Mom waved goodbye, stepping out into the evening, and Aunt Les shut the door behind her, turning to us with a wide grin.

"Okay, so let's go ahead and start cleaning! Calvin and Kelvin, you're in charge of cleaning the dining room while Cassie, you will help me out with the dishes. The faster we get it done, the faster we can relax," Aunt Les said.

She turned and disappeared in the kitchen, leaving the boys and I alone.

"We haven't stayed for more than two hours, and she's already putting us to work," Calvin grumbled, shuffling to the kitchen to fetch a broom.

"Seriously. That's another reason why I hated coming here. Even when we were kids, she would saddle us with chores," Kelvin mumbled in reply.

"Hey, we brought this upon ourselves by pulling that dumb prank," I reminded them.

"But Mr. Pearce was totally asking for it! He popped my ball just because it landed in his stupid, ugly garden," Calvin growled. "I don't regret pulling that prank!"

"Neither do I," Kelvin agreed. "He ran over my skateboard the other day. It took me two weeks allowance to get that thing!"

I sighed. "You guys are right. I don't regret anything, either. Still though, we can't really complain. We knew the risks."

"Yeah, but I was expecting to be grounded, not sent to—"

"Bore Creek. We got it," Kelvin interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Calvin scoffed, entering the kitchen where Aunt Les was at the sink, elbow deep in sudsy water, washing the dishes.

"Where's the broom, Aunt Les?" Calvin asked.

"Over by the trash can, and the dust pan is under the sink. Cassie, you can dry and put away the dishes," Aunt Les said.

"Got it," I said, grabbing the dish towel off the counter and went to work on the dishes.

* * *

When we finished, the boys and I trudged into the living room, sinking into the couch. A medium-sized TV sat in the front on top of a sturdy wooden table. I spotted the remote lying beside the TV and got up, picking up the remote and switching on the TV. Static filled the screen, and I switched channels, but received the same result: static.

Calvin groaned loudly, looking depressed. "I forgot. These people don't have cable."

"Yet another reason as to why I love this place so much," Kelvin said sarcastically.

Calvin hopped up, marching toward the stairs. "Forget this. I'm going to bed."

Kelvin yawned. "Yeah, I think that would be ideal."

I nodded in agreement and followed my brothers up the stairs when Aunt Les entered the living room.

"Oh? Are you guys retiring already? But Dan hasn't returned yet," Aunt Les said.

"We're pretty tired, Aunt Les," I said.

"Yeah, we'll see Uncle Dan tomorrow," Kelvin said.

"That's a shame, but I understand. You did have a long day. Alright, but before you guys head to bed, I want to go over a few rules with you," Aunt Les said, beckoning for us to return to the living room. The three of us stifled our groans as we trudged toward the couch, flopping on top of it and waiting with disinterested expressions for our aunt to continue. "Now, the whole reason you guys are here is because your parents believe you will stay out of trouble since there isn't much out here you can do. This doesn't have to be a punishment, though; it can be a pleasant experience for all of us," Aunt Les spoke with a smile. "So, with that being said, I'll be setting some ground rules, that way, if you adhere to them, we should have no troubles but only pleasures during your stay, okay? I only have three rules: curfew is nine o'clock; no slacking off chores; and, lastly, there is a room at the end of the hall upstairs that is off-limits. If you're caught messing around in there…." Aunt Les trailed off, her eyes narrowing as she studied each of us seriously. "Well… like I said, it is entirely up to you if you want to have a positive or negative experience during your stay here."

"I understand, Aunt Les, but why is our curfew at nine?!" Calvin demanded.

"Hmm, maybe curfew is too strict…. It's not a curfew but more like a recommendation. You'll be getting up pretty early to complete your chores. Going to bed on time is simply to help you with your early morning chores," Aunt Les explained.

"Eh?! Early morning chores?!" The three of us exclaimed simultaneously.

"Just how early?!" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Aunt Les studied the ceiling, genuinely deciding how she would reply, before shrugging and returning her attention on us. "Not that early; maybe four or five."

"AM?!"

"Well, it's certainly not _PM_," Aunt Les snorted. "Anyways, that's it. I guess it is good you're heading for bed now. Sleep well, okay? I'll be waking you at five," Aunt Les promised, leaving out the living room.

"This… sucks," Kelvin sighed.

"Pleasant experience she says?! Ha! As if!" I scoffed.

"But guys, what was up with that unfinished threat?" Calvin wondered aloud.

"Oh, you mean if we were caught snooping in the forbidden room?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah, that's suspicious. I mean, for her to forbid and threaten us… I wanna know why she's so uptight about it," Calvin said.

"It's true that that room might be the only interesting thing here in this entire town," Kelvin remarked.

"Ugh, who cares? It probably has some useless junk she considers valuable and doesn't want us around to damage anything," I dismissed, standing to my feet and stretching. "This is Aunt Les we're talking about here. The most exciting thing that woman ever does is watch her plants grow."

"Cassie's not wrong," Kelvin agreed, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Calvin conceded.

And, with that, the three of us retired for the night, casting mildly curious stares at the room located at the end of the hall, ignorant of the secret hidden behind the wooden oak door….


	3. Adventure is Out There! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, only my characters.**

**Chapter Two: Adventure is out there! Part 1**

* * *

We've stayed at Aunt Les' for two weeks now though it seemed more like two years. Life moved so slowly that I briefly thought time was standing still. Aunt Les would wake the boys and I early in the morning to assist her with chores. And when I mean early, I mean like five in the friggin' morning early. For crying out loud who gets up before the sun just to do chores?!

"Okay, you guys are free to go for now, but later on, I'm going to need your three's help to clear the attic. I've been wanting to do it for a while now, but it would take too long if I were to do it by myself." Aunt Les grinned, her brown eyes shining brightly. It was a nice Saturday morning, and my brothers and I had just finished helping Aunt Les with her garden. It was gross and boring, but mostly gross since I kept coming across ants, worms and other insects that made my skin crawl. "It really is a blessing for you guys to be here! I've gotten so much done around here thanks to you three! Keep up the good work, and who knows, I might actually let you guys sleep in!"

Calvin perked up at this, gazing hopefully at Aunt Les. "Wait, seriously? No more waking up at five?"

"Nope. Instead, I'll wake you at seven! And I'll add in an extra treat: you can come fishing with me when I go next time, which will be soon. So, keep up the good work, okay?" Aunt Les said before heading inside.

"Seven? That's her idea of sleeping in?" Calvin hissed, marching into the living room and flopping onto the couch.

"Forget that; her idea of a treat is taking us fishing! Ugh, I'd rather watch paint dry!" Kelvin sighed, slumping against Calvin.

"Yeah, and is it me, or does time seem to crawl? I mean, seriously, we've only been here for two weeks but it feels like we've been here for ages!" I moaned, sinking into the couch and leaning back.

The three of us sighed simultaneously, gazing depressingly at the beige ceiling.

"Well, we have this break now. What are we going to do with it?" Kelvin asked.

"Sleep," Calvin answered immediately.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Kelvin agreed, his eyes fluttering closed.

"No, come on, guys, how about we play one of our games? Like Extreme Catch?" I suggested.

"No catch. Just sleep," Calvin muttered.

"Come on, just one game. You've seen the backyard; it's ginormous. We can play Extreme Catch without having to worry about breaking any windows or stranger's bones," I said.

Kelvin opened his eyes, sitting up and yawning. "You know, you're right. The idea of sleeping then chores, then back to sleeping then back to chores again, is pretty depressing."

"So what if it is? I'm sleeping," Calvin said, resting his head against the couch and closing his eyes. Kelvin licked his finger before sticking it in Calvin's ear. "Ack! Gross, that's disgusting!" Calvin yelped, smacking Kelvin's hand away.

Kelvin snickered, jumping up and running towards the back door with Calvin racing after him. I giggled as I heard Kelvin's screams outside and went upstairs to retrieve the equipment.

* * *

The difference between Extreme Catch and ordinary catch was we would play with several different balls at the same time. We'd use a kickball, tennis ball, golf ball, basketball, etc. The game was challenging but entertained us for hours. The Anders' backyard was ideal for the game since we didn't have to worry about breaking anything. The yard was expansive with a forest acting as a backdrop.

"Dang, it, Kelvin, quit throwing so hard!" Calvin snapped, barely catching the basketball. "Whoa!"

A bright orange tennis ball flew his way, and immediately Calvin chucked the basketball at me, but I was preoccupied in attempting to simultaneously catch a golf ball and Ping-Pong ball. Because I was so focused on the two tiny balls, I didn't see the basketball hurling my way until the last minute when it smacked me in the side of my head.

"Oof! Ouch!" I yelped, falling over, the golf and Ping-Pong ball sailing over me. "How are you going to yell at Kelvin to stop throwing so hard when you just knocked me over with the ball?!" I demanded, glaring at Calvin.

"It's not my fault you're so weak you can't stand your ground," Calvin snickered.

The screen door opened and Aunt Les poked her head out, calling to us. "Hey, guys, I'm heading down to the farmer's market if you would like to join me."

"No, thanks, Aunt Les. I'm sort of over vegetables," I replied, referring to our tedious task from this morning.

"Same here," Calvin agreed.

"Maybe some other time," Kelvin said.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back in forty minutes, okay? See you." Aunt Les closed the door, leaving us alone.

"Okay, let's start this up again," I said, scooping up a soccer ball.

"No, wait, Cassie, this is our chance!" Calvin spoke excitedly, running up to me, his eyes flashing mischievously and mouth curled into a sly grin.

"I don't like that look of yours. Whenever you have that look, we end up in trouble," I noted, frowning.

"She's not wrong," Kelvin agreed.

"Whatever! Will you hear me out or not?" Calvin scoffed.

"Sure. You said this is our chance… our chance for what?" I asked warily.

"Our chance to find out what Aunt Les is hiding in that room she said was off-limits," Calvin answered.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Are you trying to get us into more trouble?!" Kelvin snapped. "Like, seriously, why are you looking for more trouble?!"

"You can't get in trouble if you don't get caught," Calvin replied, shrugging. "What's the big deal? Aunt Les is going to be gone for a while. We'll just check out the room and see why she wants us to keep out."

"Haven't you thought there's a good reason why Aunt Les forbade us?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it's treasure! So, are you in or out? Aunt Les rarely leaves the property, so I say we just do a quick look-see," Calvin said.

"I'm in," I said, chucking the soccer ball behind me.

"What?! Cassie!" Kelvin protested.

"Come on, Kelvin, we've been complaining about how boring this place is and here's an opportunity to have an adventure," I pointed out.

"An adventure? How is searching a room an adventure?" Kelvin asked, frowning.

"You know what, if you wanna be a wuss and stay out here in the hot sun, be my guest, but Cassie and I are going to see what exactly Aunt Les is hiding. I'm telling you it's treasure!" Calvin said, his eyes shining excitedly.

"Or she's hiding a deep, dark terrible secret that's been hidden away for centuries!" I spoke ominously, wiggling my fingers in Kelvin's face who swatted them away.

"Knock it off, that's not funny! There probably is a terrible secret in that room!" Kelvin said.

"Oh, get over yourself. Come on, let's be quick, Cassie, before Aunt Les returns," Calvin said, running towards the screen door.

"Later!" I waved Kelvin goodbye, following after Calvin.

Kelvin stood there, helpless, glancing at the abandoned balls and sighed, shaking his head.

"I really hope I don't regret this."

* * *

"It's locked," Calvin murmured when he tried the knob.

"No surprise there. Oh, well, we tried," Kelvin said, shrugging and turning to leave.

"Cassie, are you wearing any hairpins?" Calvin asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I said, pulling out a pin that kept a part of my hair from falling into my eyes. I tucked the loose strands behind my ear as I handed Calvin the pin.

"Wait, are you actually going to—" Kelvin stopped as Calvin worked on the lock. "You can't be serious!"

"No one says you have to do this!" Calvin snapped. "Either you man up or beat it!"

Kelvin scowled, crossing his arms and glowering at the wall, but remained in place.

"How long will this take?" I inquired.

"Not long. I got it!" Calvin cried victoriously, pushing the door open. Kelvin gulped as Calvin and I ventured inside. The room was cool and dark, black shades covering the only window in the room and blocking sunlight from coming through. Calvin groped the wall, scoffing in disgust as he pulled his hand away. "Gross! The wall is covered in dust and dirt," he groaned.

I pulled out my phone, clicking on the light and directing it to the wall in search of a light switch.

"Here it is," I said, flicking on the light. The dim, fluorescent light flickered on revealing a room void of furniture. The whole room appeared it had not been cleaned in ages with dust caking the worn hardwood floor and paint peeling off the walls. A slim closet stood to the side, the door closed.

"What the…? There's nothing here?" I observed, pocketing my phone.

"Or is there?" Calvin said, walking to the center of the room, the floorboards groaning beneath his weight. "Maybe there's treasure under the floorboards?" He suggested, kneeling and rapping his knuckles on different spots of the floor.

"What are you gonna do? Rip the floorboards apart?" Kelvin snickered, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

Calvin ignored him, persisting with his search while I sauntered toward the closet, trying the knob to find it locked.

"This closet is locked," I said, looking back at Calvin

Calvin whipped his head in my direction, hopping to his feet and rushing toward the door, trying the knob.

"Maybe the treasure's in there!" He spoke happily, holding a hand out to me to which I placed the hairpin in his palm.

"Why are you so stuck on this whole treasure thing?" Kelvin asked, remaining by the door. "Just what makes you think Aunt Les is hiding treasure?"

"Got it!" Calvin said, ignoring Kelvin as he pulled the door opened, returning my hairpin.

The closet was dark with the dim fluorescent light from the room barely penetrating the interior. Once again, I pulled out my phone, clicking on the light and venturing inside, scanning the light along the wall, which revealed empty wooden shelves.

"Hey, I think that's a lightbulb switch overhead," Calvin observed, pointing upward.

I shone the light upward to reveal a lone bulb with a long, thin metal string attached. I reached up, tugging the string, and the bulb blazed to life, dimly illuminating the bare closet.

"It's a walk-in closet," Kelvin noted, cautiously stepping inside.

"Secret treasure here I come!" Calvin said, rushing around the corner of the closet.

"Enough with the treasure thing already," Kelvin sighed, shaking his head as he followed his twin.

I, on the other hand, remained where I stood, studying my surroundings. The closet was narrow, bare and dusty and, like the room, appeared unused for quite sometime. Other than the evident disuse, I could not imagine why Aunt Les would forbid us from entering the room. There was nothing here, unless Calvin was onto something and there really was something of interest hidden in the room. I spotted a medium-sized cobweb beneath one of the shelves and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Cassie, come quick! Check this out!" Calvin's excited voice rang out, startling me.

"What, did you find something?" I asked, hurrying around the corner to find Calvin's and Kelvin's huddled on the ground, their backs to me. "What did you guys find?" I asked, drawing near.

Kelvin peered over his shoulder at me, his eyes wide in amazement. "It's incredible, Cassie! You gotta come see," he said, beckoning me over.

Excited, I hurried over when Calvin turned around, one hand tightly clenched.

"Yeah, Cassie, come see this spider!" Calvin opened his hand, revealing a medium dark brown spider in his palm.

"Ew, gross!" I shrieked, immediately backpedaling.

Calvin and Kelvin laughed gleefully, high-fiving each other.

"Calm down, it's dead," Calvin stated, tossing the spider toward me.

I screamed, slamming into the side wall and glaring at my brothers as they enjoyed their prank.

"Jerks," I huffed. "I will get you back for this."

"You could try, but I guarantee you'll fail," Calvin said.

"Welp, it looks like the closet is a bust, too," Kelvin said. "No secret treasure hidden here."

"Yeah, let's get out of here before Aunt Les returns," I said, shrugging.

"How's that for adventure?" Kelvin asked, nudging Calvin in the side.

"Disappointing, but I couldn't help but think Aunt Les had some insidious reason for forbidding us from entering the room," Calvin said.

"The only thing insidious about this place is the dirt and bugs," I remarked, shuddering.

_Slam!_ The sound of a door shutting closed startled the three of us.

"Please tell me that's not Aunt Les!" Calvin whimpered.

"No, that sounded like it came from in the room," I noted, peeking around the corner to find the closet door shut. "Oh, the closet door is closed. The wind must have shut it," I reasoned, walking over and pushing the door open… or, at least, I tried pushing the door open, but it remained locked. "What the—?! The door… it's locked!" I cried, franticly twisting the knob to no avail.

Calvin snorted, and I glanced over to see him and Kelvin looking unimpressed.

"Seriously, Cassie? This is your revenge? The ol' locked-in-the-room-with-no-escape trick? That's so pathetically sad, I'm actually tearing," Calvin said, sniffling and wiping away fake tears.

"No, no, it's true! Try for yourself!" I stepped away, gesturing for one of them to try.

Kelvin stepped up, turning the knob, his unimpressed expression quickly morphing into confusion then panic as he persisted with the immovable knob.

"Oh, my gosh, it really is locked!"

"Alright, move it." Calvin shoved Kelvin to the side, causing him to stumble into me as Calvin tried the knob. "Wow, I guess it really is stuck," he murmured.

"We're screwed! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have joined you guys! Farewell, world, I knew thee well!" Kelvin wailed.

"Knock it off, Kelvin! Have you forgotten already my amazing lock-picking skills? Cassie." Without looking my way, Calvin held out his hand for my hairpin. I did him one better. I licked and spat in my hand, giving Calvin a sloppy, wet high-five.

"Gross!" He shrieked, gagging while keeping the contaminated hand as far from him as possible.

"I know, right. Almost as gross as that neat little spider gift of yours," I replied, giggling. I handed him my hairpin, smirking victoriously.

Calvin snatched the pin from me, glowering at me as he wiped my spit on his cargo pants. He muttered as he worked on unlocking the door, the process taking ten seconds until he successfully pushed the door open.

The three of us gasped at the incredible scene before us.


	4. Adventure is Out There! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, only my characters.**

**Chapter Three: Adventure is out there! Part 2**

* * *

The three of us gasped at the incredible scene before us. Instead of the barren room, we were in the air!

"What the—?!" Kelvin shrieked as birds flew by and clouds filtered inside.

"Wha—how—why—where?!" I demanded, clutching my chest where I could feel my rapidly pounding heart.

Kelvin cautiously inched forward, peering over the edge and squeaking in terror when he saw they were 100,000 feet above the ocean! He backpedaled into the room, stumbling into Calvin and I, his face white as the rolling clouds.

"Kelvin, are you okay?!" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Does he look okay to you, Cassie?! We're in the friggin' air! Of course he's not okay! _We're_ not okay! We're totally gonna die!" Calvin wailed.

"Get it together! Your panicking isn't going to help us!" I snapped.

"Unless you have a better—whoa!" The entire closet jerked suddenly, the three of us floating upward as the closet tumbled towards the waters below. "We're falling!" Calvin screamed.

Color returned to Kelvin's features as he snapped out of his terror state.

"We have to close the door! There's an ocean right below us!" Kelvin said as he struggled to move toward the door.

"Of course there is," Calvin muttered.

"Help me!" Kelvin snapped at us.

"Okay, use the shelves to reach the door!" I instructed, pointing at the wooden shelves.

Kelvin latched onto the shelf, proceeding toward the door and holding fast to the door's frame, stretching his arm toward the knob and pulling on it.

"Argh! I'm going to need you to pull me in because the winds are too strong!" Kelvin shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Okay!" I shouted, grasping his ankle and using the shelf as leverage to help pull him in. "Calvin, help me!"

Calvin paddled towards me, grabbing my arm fastened to the shelf and using the shelf as support as he assisted me in pulling Kelvin inside.

"Got it!" Kelvin said, slamming the door.

Seconds later, the closet crashed into the ocean, the impact, throwing us violently to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

"Uugh…."

I landed on my back, wincing at the sharp pain shooting throughout my body as I raised my head.

"Well, now we know why Aunt Les wanted us to stay out of the room," I groaned, sitting up on my elbows.

Calvin grunted in response while Kelvin whimpered in pain.

"Ouch… I think I'm bleeding because I feel something wet under me," he remarked.

I twisted my head to see him lying by the door, prone. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, ignoring the pain as I scooted over and peered over his body, my eyes widening in horror.

"Uh, Kelvin, that's not blood…. That's water! Water is coming through the door!" I yelped, horrified.

At that, Kelvin shot up, indeed his entire front side soaked from the fast flowing water seeping beneath the closet's door.

"Oh, no!" He shouted, springing to his feet.

"This just gets better, doesn't it?" Calvin muttered darkly, climbing to his feet.

"We're gonna die!" Kelvin screeched.

"Stop saying that!" I growled, standing up. "If this closet is some magical portal that sent us here, then maybe it can send us back."

"Oh, please, there's no such thing as magic," Kelvin denied, shaking his head.

Calvin smacked him in the head, glaring daggers at him. "We don't have time for your skepticism! We need to get the heck out of here before we drown!"

"But how? We don't even know how we got here in the first place!" Kelvin pointed out.

"The water's up to our ankles now so if we're gonna find a way out, let's do it now!" I said. "Search every inch of this stupid closet for a switch or something!" I commanded, feeling under the shelves for any anomaly.

The twins sloshed through the ever rising water for any clues. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I started to become depressed, the water now above my knees.

_This isn't the end, is it? Is this really how we're going to die?_ I thought, fear seizing my heart.

I sighed, lying against the wall, depressed. _Click!_ A small section of the wall I was leaning on slid open, revealing a slim black remote. I gasped sharply, snatching the remote and studying it happily.

"You guys, I found something!" I shouted.

I could hear the boys splashing through the water, their eyes widening when they saw the remote in my hand.

"Is that a remote?!" Kelvin asked.

"Where'd you find it?" Calvin asked.

"There was a secret section here," I answered, pointing at the wall.

"There's only one button," Kelvin noted.

"So, what! This remote will probably save us! Press the button before we drown!" Calvin shouted.

I pressed the button, and the closet jerked once again, sending all three of us toppling into the knee deep water. I broke the surface, gasping sharply and coughing out water with the twins doing the same thing.

"Ugh," Calvin groaned, leaning against the wall with his hand as he caught his breath. "Well, that was fun."

"Do you think we're back at the house?" Kelvin asked.

"Only one way to find out," I said, wading towards the door.

"Cassie, no! For all we know we're still under the ocean!" Calvin protested.

Ignoring him, I pulled the door open with great resistance from the water, bracing myself for the worst.

"Eep!" The twins flinched as I opened the door.

The water spilled out the closet, covering the floor of a small rustic room. Already I knew we had not returned to the room because the setting was completely different. Sunlight filtered through an oval window located on a wall across the closet, exposing dust floating within the sun's rays and brightening the medium-sized room. I poked my head out of the closet, examining my surroundings and noting to my left a small dining and kitchen area with unfinished meals laid out on a round wooden table and to my right a doorway leading to a hallway.

"What is this place?" Calvin wondered aloud beside me, startling the crap out of me.

"Not so loud, doofus!" I hissed, smacking his arm. "This is obviously someone else's house, and they're probably home!" I said, pointing at the dining table.

"Cassie's right. Let's just try and get back to our own home," Kelvin said.

"Right," I agreed, my finger hovering over the button when Calvin stepped out of the closet. "Calvin, what are you doing?!" I demanded in a whisper.

"Yeah, come on back so we can get the heck out of here before we're caught!" Kelvin snapped.

"No way! I'm in no rush whatsoever in returning to Bore Creek," Calvin said. "What we have here is a chance for an adventure!"

"Forget that! I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime," Kelvin retorted. "I'm still recovering from the fact that we almost _drowned!_"

"Keyword: _almost._ Quit being a baby and live, why don't you? We discovered Aunt Les' secret: her closet is some sort of freaking teleportation device. The possibilities are endless! We can probably go anywhere in the freaking world! I mean, seriously, we've been complaining how there's nothing to do in Bore Creek, and when something incredible like this happen, we turn chicken and run? Well, I say forget that! _I'm_ gonna check this place out whether you're with me or not." Calvin turned around, marching toward the middle of the room, tilting his head back and cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hello?! Is there anyone here?!"

"Ack! We're dead! Cassie, quick, get us out of here!" Kelvin cried, ducking further into the closet. But I remained in place, tilting my head to the side as I noted the lack of response.

"Sweet. Nobody's here," Calvin remarked, grinning. He ambled toward the dining area, studying the unfinished food spread out on the table, picking up a loaf of bread and sniffing it. Seeing that we were in no danger of getting caught, I joined him, shaking my head when Calvin offered me a piece of bread. "Your loss," he said, shrugging and taking a gigantic piece out of the bread.

"So, seriously? We're seriously doing this?" Kelvin asked in frustration, remaining inside the closet.

"Well, I… I sort of agree with Calvin. The idea of returning home and with that its dull routines is pretty depressing," I said.

"We'd have to return eventually," Kelvin pointed out.

"True…."

"Leave the wuss alone. He can stay here and wait for us to return. I wonder if we're still on Earth!" Calvin spoke excitedly, throwing the bread atop the table and rushing toward one of the windows.

I rolled my eyes at Calvin's remark, sauntering toward the door. "Let's find out, shall we?" I opened the door with Calvin dashing outside, and I stepped out, glancing back at Kelvin whose head poked out from the closet, visibly fearful as he watched me. "You're really not coming, Kelvin?"

Kelvin's head disappeared inside, a string of muttered curses floating from the closet. Finally, he loudly sighed before fully stepping out and shooting me a withering glare as he approached me with arms crossed and face sour.

"Atta, boy," I said, grinning.

"Oh, shut it," Kelvin growled. "But what about the closet?" he asked, jabbing a thumb toward the closet.

"Hmm… good question, and I think I have the answer, too," I said, pressing the button on the remote.

The closet door slammed closed as a ball of hot, white light engulfed the door's frame.

"Holy crap!" Kelvin shouted, gawking at the empty space the closet once occupied.

I whistled, impressed and tucked the remote in my pocket. "Now, then, shall we have ourselves an adventure?"

* * *

"This place is a ghost town!" Calvin shouted.

Calvin wasn't exaggerating. We had been strolling through a rural-looking town for ten minutes and hadn't met or heard a soul. All of the buildings were unlocked and shared a similar setting where it seemed its inhabitants left in a hurry.

"Okay, I think that's enough investigating now. We should probably get out of here," Kelvin said, wringing his hand nervously.

"Aren't you curious about why this place is deserted?" Calvin asked.

"Not in the slightest. In fact, I think we should leave ourselves. Perhaps this town's citizens had an emergency evacuation," Kelvin reasoned.

"That would make sense," I said, starting to get creeped out myself. "It really does seem like everyone left in a hurry. There really isn't anybody here."

"Hmph. Well _this_ was a disappointing start to an adventure. Ah, whatever. Let's see where else we can go!" Calvin said, his eyes shining excitedly.

"Right," I agreed. Before I could pull out the remote, the ground rumbled suddenly. "W-Whoa!" I yelped, leaning against a house for balance.

"It's an earthquake! Quick, Cassie, hurry up and get us out of here!" Calvin shouted.

"Alright!" I snapped back.

_Crash!_ A five meter naked bald man smashed through a house a long ways down from us and raced in our direction, its lanky arms outstretched toward us.

"_Oh, my gosh! What is that?!"_ Kelvin screeched, his face frozen in absolute terror and disbelief.

_No way…. Is that a freaking _titan?! I thought, immediately recognizing the hideous, frightening being from the anime Attack on Titan. It was much uglier in person, not to mention more frightening, too. "It's a titan! Run!" I shouted, grabbing my brothers' hands and hightailing it out of there.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just call that disturbingly hideous giant a _titan?!_ I've heard that somewhere before…." Calvin said.

"Yeah, they're these creatures from this anime I watch," I explained.

"Right, right, Titanic Attack, right?" Kelvin guessed, panting.

"Attack on Titan," I corrected. "Turn here!" I directed, sharply cutting into a narrow alleyway.

I dipped into my pocket, pulling out the remote and aiming it in front of me. The ground trembled violently as the titan neared our location, its foot appearing outside the alley's opening, blocking us from that end. The titan gazed down at us hungrily as it attempted to slip its hand through the narrow alley. Calvin released a high-pitched squeal, bolting away and bumping into me, the remote flying from my hand and skittering across the ground.

"No! Calvin, you idiot!" I shouted as my brothers and I lunged away from the hand.

I swiped up the remote and pressed the power button, but nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for?!" Kelvin demanded.

The titan retracted its hand, turning sideways and squeezing through the narrow alley.

"Oh, my goodness, _it's getting closer!_" Calvin screamed, bolting ahead of us further down the alley.

"What's the hold up, Cassie?!" Kelvin shouted.

"The remote's not working!" I shouted back, franticly mashing the power button to no avail.

The titan inched closer, outstretching its hand, an ugly wide grin on its terrifying features as it closed the distance. Kelvin and I ran after Calvin in an attempt to increase the distance between us and the ever-advancing monster.

"But how?! _Why?!_" Kelvin demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?!" I screamed.

"Wait, _wait!_ The back is missing! The batteries—they're gone!" Kelvin observed, swiping the remote from my hand and flipping it over to reveal the reason for the remote's dysfunction—the batteries were indeed missing.

We stopped in our tracks, whipping our heads towards the slowly advancing titan.

"They must have fallen when Calvin bumped into me!" I hissed.

"Without those batteries, we're screwed!" Kelvin cried.

A tall shadow hovered over us, snapping our attention upward, and I almost passed out at the sight of _another_ titan, this one _much_ taller than the other one, gazing hungrily down at us, its mouth curved in an ugly grin. This one had black messy hair, narrowed brown eyes and was a lot plumper than the bald titan.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Calvin cried, backing into the wall while gazing in wide-eyed terror at the creature.

I snatched the remote out of Kelvin's hand, quickly muttering a message in his ear before dashing towards the bald titan.

"Cassie!" Kelvin screamed, turning towards me when he saw the hand of the tall titan quickly descend upon him.

Kelvin jumped out of the way, with the titan's hand grazing his back, and he flew forward, rolling over several times before coming to a rest, unconscious, by Calvin's feet.

"Kelvin!" Calvin cried.

He knelt beside his younger twin brother's unmoving body, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at me, where I had ran to retrieve the fallen batteries, but the titan was so close, it reached out and made a grab at me.

"Hff!" I ducked lowly, the hand narrowly missing my head.

But since I ducked so low at top speed my balance was set off, sending me forward, face first, into the ground.

"Cassie, no!" Calvin screamed.

"Augh…." The tall titan groaned, reaching down for Calvin.

Calvin made no attempt to run. There was no way he was about to leave his twin brother alone. The bald titan reached for me, its wide eyes sparkling in delight now that it was glad it finally caught its prey. I opened my eyes to see the lone battery lying right in front of my face and gasped, my arm shooting forward and swiping up the battery just in time as the titan's hand encircled my body, lifting me up. I swallowed back the scream wishing to burst from my throat as the titan drew me closer to its face, slowly opening its mouth.

"Uuhgh…." The titan groaned.

_"No!"_ A strong, fierce cry pierced the air.

The cry belonged to Calvin, and I whipped my head around to see the other titan have my brothers clenched in its meaty fist with Kelvin's head limped forward while Calvin screamed and struggled.

_"Calvin!"_ I screamed.

I returned my attention to my captor, growling as I managed to free my hand holding the remote and jammed the battery in the device, aiming it at the titan and hitting the power button. A hot flash of brilliant white light blinded me and the titan, even grabbing the attention of the taller titan who glanced our way.

_"Augh!"_ the bald titan yelled, squeezing its eyes shut while stepping backward.

Its hand suddenly released me, and I screamed as I tumbled toward the fast-approaching ground.

_"Ah!"_ I screamed, squeezing my eyes as I waited for the inevitable.

_Whoosh!_ My freefall was suspended as I felt something—or more like someone—catch me, setting me on a surface that didn't feel like earth. I cracked one eye open to see I was not on the ground, but in fact, on top of one of the building's roof.

_What? How—?_

"Captain!"

A slim, young woman with short, light ginger hair and amber eyes appeared on the roof, sporting the Survey Corps green cloak and soldier uniform beneath it. A young man, taller than the woman, with darker skin and brown hair slicked to a point appeared beside the woman, wearing the same green cloak and uniform. I gawked at the pair, immediately identifying them as Petra Ral and Gunther Schultz from the anime Attack on Titan.

"Petra, watch this one while I handle the other," a low male voice spoke behind me, causing me to stiffen.

_Wait, wait, wait, that voice can't possibly belong to who I _think_ it belongs to… does it?_ I wondered.

"Yes, Captain Levi," Petra spoke dutifully, nodding.

_Ah, I knew it!_ I thought, turning around in time to see Levi leap off the roof, expertly using the 3DMG to approach the titan holding my brothers captive. _No way! Levi actually saved_ me?!

I squealed inwardly, completely forgetting about the terrifying ordeal I suffered nearly moments before. If you hadn't guessed, I'm a total Levi fangirl and have been since episode nine.

"Are you hurt?" Petra asked, kneeling beside me and gazing at me with deep concern.

"Um, no, no, I'm fine," I replied, standing to my feet.

"How did you end up out here?" Gunther asked, his brown eyes narrowed in question and suspicion.

"Uh…." I started, unsure how to respond when a roar penetrated the air, snapping our attention toward the source in time to see the titan holding my brothers captive, topple over, defeated.

Two men, Eld Jinn and Oluo Bozado, carried Kelvin and Calvin, respectively and landed on the same roof as Petra, Gunther and I.

"Calvin! Thank God," I rushed over, squeezing the life out of him before turning my concerned gaze on Kelvin. "Kelvin, is he…?"

"He's still breathing," Eld stated.

"Thank God," I breathed, relieved. "Still though, I can't believe that just happened," I muttered, touching Kelvin's face.

"Captain," Petra spoke as Levi landed on the roof.

"We need to get moving. There are more coming this way," Levi stated.

"There are _more_ of those things?!" Calvin shouted, dismayed. "Oh, this is the end, isn't it? Is this how I die?" He muttered, casting a glazed, blank stare at the ground."

"No one's dying," Levi said. "Let's go." Levi used his gear to fly forward with Eld scooping Kelvin into his arms and following after his captain.

"Alright, brat, let's go," Oluo said to Calvin.

"You, too," Gunther said to me.

I pouted inwardly, wishing Levi would be the one to carry me instead. I wrapped my arms loosely around Gunther's neck, biting back a squeal as he launched forward, the wind blowing heavily in my face and causing my eyes to tear.

_So, yeah, this is totally happening. Someway, somehow, we ended up in the Attack on Titan universe. _I recalled Calvin's words from earlier.

_"Well this__ was a disappointing start to an adventure."_

I couldn't help but smile a little. _A disappointing start, huh?_


End file.
